marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Klyntar (Race)
And what is with Venom (Mac Gargan)?--Razorblade 08:47, 10 August 2007 (UTC) New Lore So how does the info-dumped retcon- excuse me, new information that was revealed in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 23 mesh in with the existing lore? I've tried to piece together as many of the pieces of lore regarding the symbiotes as I can remember off the top of my head: : The "Klyntar" were a benevolent species of asexually-reproducing, amorphous symbiotic extraterrestrials which sought to transform worthy hosts into the ultimate heroes. At some point in time person or persons unworthy get their hands on a symbiote or symbiotes, corrupt it/them, and the corrupted symbiotes replicated into the planet-conquering armada of carnivorous Lovecraftian parasites they were known as until today. These feral symbiotes overtake their benevolent brethren and start conquering planets, invading the Microverse, eating brains, etc. Flash forward several generations to the 998th symbiote of an unspecified lineage. Unlike its vicious brethren, it's reverted back to its factory setting, wanting to protect its host rather than dominate them. The feral symbiotes ironically view it as an aberration and eventually see fit to imprison it. An unknown amount of time later, the symbiote is freed by Spider-Man and sees a chance to perform its duty by bonding to him. Unfortunately, Peter learns it's alive and trying to merge with him, he panics and has it removed. The symbiote doesn't like being rejected by what it sees as the ideal host and tries to force itself on him. Following the bell tower incident, the symbiote senses Eddie Brock's fixation on Spider-Man and bonds with him, but his hatred corrupts it. Over time the Venom symbiote becomes increasingly bloodthirsty, even going off on its own to hunt when Eddie refuses to feed it, and this process is exacerbated when the symbiote absorbs a clone programmed to wipe out humanity. However, Eddie's not the perfect host Spider-Man was, and is dying of terminal cancer. The symbiote puts the disease in remission, but eventually decides it no longer wants to be bonded to him. Eddie has a religious reawakening and sells it, and after it bonds to Mac Gargan, the Venom symbiote is so corrupted all it wants to do is eat what/whooever it comes across and rebond with/eat Spider-Man, and failing that, the now-cancerless Eddie Brock. Having bonded to Flash Thompson, the symbiote mutates to acquire augmented shapeshifting powers and deems him a worthy host, although it still tries to abandon him for Eddie Brock and Spider-Man. Once the symbiote gets out into space, however, it takes over Flash and the Guardians in an effort to return to its home world. Once it does so, it is reprogrammed back to its factory setting and selects Flash as its one true host. (Either that, or Flash gets a new symbiote that is identical to it as a replacement. I've heard both.) Arawn 999 (talk) 03:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Name Change I say keep it as "Symbiote", since the page is about symbiotes as a whole rather than just the Earth-616 version that the name "Klyntar" refers to. If the name change does get pushed through, then the page should be split so that "Klyntar" refers to only the Earth-616 version, and separate pages should be created for the other incarnations. Arawn 999 (talk) 14:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :The other alternate versions of the symbiote still are Klyntar. The only case of symbiotes which are not Klyntar would be that of the symbiotes from the Ultimate Universe, which are still in this page even though they have a completely different origin. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:47, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Should we remove the Earth-1610 symbiotes from the page, then? Arawn 999 (talk) 18:11, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Not really. They're still an alternate reality version of the Symbiotes. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::: But the retcon in Guardians of the Galaxy - which gives the alien symbiotes the name "Klyntar" - isn't applicable to them. Arawn 999 (talk) 18:33, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, but they're still an alternate version of the symbiotes. They're from an universe in which they're man-made, but they still are alternate versions of the symbiotes. ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Symbiotes, yes. Klyntar, no. "Klyntar" refers specifically to the Earth-616 symbiotes, and if we're being generous to some of the extraterrestrial versions of the symbiote whose universes of origin splinter off of Earth-616. What I'm saying is that if we rename the page as a whole "Klyntar" to reflect Guardians of the Galaxy 23, the title and therefore the page will no longer be applicable to the man-made Earth-1610 symbiotes, the mystical dark power channelled by the amulets worn by the Shadow Clan from the Mangaverse, or to the symbiote from Spectacular Spider-Man or the symbiote from Spider-Man 3, all of which amplify and feed off negative emotions (and were created at a time when that was the case for the Earth-616 symbiotes as well). Also, the Earth-X symbiotes are extraterrestrial, but have a completely different backstory. Arawn 999 (talk) 18:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::There's no reason why to believe the symbiotes from other universes can't be named Klyntar. After all it's just the name of their species, it's like saying that because in a reality the mutants are not explicitly referred to as "Homo superior" they can't be catalogued as such. All those other alternate reality versions are still alternate reality versions of the symbiotes. ::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well, origin's doesn't matter, alien Symbiote from raimi movies never referred as "Klyntar" or any other symbiote except mainstream version. Also Mutants does not named "Homo Superior" on every reality. For example: Earth-889--Primestar3 (talk) 19:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Naming Policy for New Symbiotes Really, the only symbiotes that should be called "Klyntar" are the ones from Earth-616 and the universes that are offshoots of it, like Earth-928, Earth-982, and Earth-70134. The ones from universes with no relation to Earth-616, especially the ones where the symbiotes have backstories contrasting with those of the Klyntar or aren't even extraterrestrial in origin, should be left as "Symbiote" unless they're referred to as Klyntar, and then the name can be changed to reflect that. Arawn 999 (talk) 01:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) : I think we should keep the term "Klyntar", but maybe try to regroup the man-made artificial symbiote under another page, linked to the Klyntar page, because a species page serve as a purpose of "portal" for its alternate versions, but also as a page for the species (eh), so the infobox and most information are correct for Klyntar / alien symbiotes.Undoniel (talk) 07:13, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah... I wasn't talking about this page as a whole, I was referring to when new symbiote characters are introduced. I'll make that more clear. And there's not only the man-made ones from the Ultimate comics and cartoon, there's been a couple of supernatural versions introduced as well. Also, I suggested splitting the artificial and mystical symbiotes off before and only keeping the alien ones as Klyntar - at least the ones who are from Earth-616 and offshoot worlds - but that idea was turned down. Arawn 999 (talk) 07:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Name change Following my proposition on the Category_talk:Klyntars, I wanted to ask if a name change to Klyntar (Symbiotes) would be a good idea. The idea would be to fit with the proposed category name, but mainly to be new identifiable for new users/readers, like Category:Mutants (Homo superior). Undoniel (talk) 18:07, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :While I don't have a problem with a potential renaming for user ease, it should be noted that the mutant article is simply Homo superior, so this proposed change would not be to create any sort of consistenty with that as implied. -- Annabell (talk) 18:15, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Indeed. I thought it had been changed to fit the category's name, for user ease, and to fit with Deviants (Homo descendus) and Eternals (Homo immortalis). Homo mermanus should maybe remains this way, as it describe both Atlanteans and Lemurians. Undoniel (talk) 19:21, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :::The latter should be "Vodani (Homo mermanus)" now that it's been revealed they're actually extraterrestrials from Vodan. -- Annabell (talk) 02:28, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Absolute Carnage In Absolute Carnage it is said Clint Barton and Steve Rogers were bonded to a Klyntar sometime, but I cannot see them in the list of hosts... When and where they were bonded to a Klyntar and which one? Xelloss.nakama (talk) 18:09, October 23, 2019 (UTC) : They were infected by the Carnage symbiote during Carnage, U.S.A. Ascha'Vovina (talk) 19:29, October 23, 2019 (UTC) :: The worst thing is that I read that comic and totally forget about it. I will try to add them to the list Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:57, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: Already taken care of. Thanks for pointing it out. Ascha'Vovina (talk) 21:05, October 23, 2019 (UTC)